Lovesick
by Michiyo Hikari
Summary: James has a fever. Lily takes care of him. James refuses to take medication. Lily makes him, in her own way. [ 1FLUFFSHOT Fic ] You've been warned!


**Lovesick**

Lily Evans sat on her bed by the large window of the room she shared with Alice Longbottom, Mary Macdonald, and Alexandra Bell. It was their last night at Hogwarts as sixth years, and tomorrow was when they went home to enjoy the summer. Lily sighed as she looked outside, it was raining quite hard, a bit of an unexpected start for the awaited season.

Although she may have been tired that night due to packing all her things and whatnot, Lily was unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the next day, going home without anyone to welcome her. Her parents had sent her a letter, stating they had gone up north to visit her grandmother who fell ill just the other day.

Lily sighed as she quietly got off her bed, perhaps a quick walk would help her ease her mind. So carefully closing the door to the girls' dormitory, Lily slowly went down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and was caught off guard by the sight of James Potter lying on one of the couches, dripping wet and calmly snoring.

_Had he been outside?_ Lily asked herself, granting the obvious in front of her eyes. It bothered her though, how anyone could sleep as he did. Not to mention he was in his Quidditch robes, his Clean Sweep on the floor, just as wet as he was.

"He's mental." Lily whispered to herself.

But disregarding her... hostile relationship with the boy, Lily Evans still had good manners. He had to get changed, and she had to wake him up to do so. Walking towards where he lay, Lily crouched down and stared at him in awe. She felt herself blushing then, cursing the boy innocently sleeping at her side. Who knew James Potter, in his slumber, wet even, could look so... _good_?

After a few moments, however, Lily was able to get a hold of herself and be reminded of her previous task.

"Oi, Potter!" She called in a low voice. "Potter, wake up! Oi!" Lily nudged the boy at his side, waiting for him to move.

He stirred then, fluttering his eyes open and stared at her. Lily watched as James rubbed his eyes, took off his glasses, and wiped them with his wet robes. A chuckle escaped Lily at the scene before her: Potter was hopeless. Then, pulling her wand from her pocket and muttering a drying spell, James was left comfortably dry in an instant. He gaped at her, completely surprised, before he wore his gold-rimmed glasses again.

"L-Lily?" He spluttered. "Am I seeing things?"

"Go to bed, Potter." Lily remarked, heading to the girls' staircase.

James's famed grin crossed his face. "I would if you come with me." He teased.

Lily rolled her eyes before disappearing from view. "You must be dreaming, James."

The moment Lily reached her room, a sigh escaped her lips as she climbed to bed, all thoughts of taking a walk completely forgotten. She had a midnight encounter with James Potter, of all wizards she could bump into! Why him? She could feel herself blushing again and Lily could only cover her cheeks with the pillow she hugged closely. _Stop it, Lily!_

In truth, she hated how Potter could make her blush. He was a bullying toerag, wasn't he? So what the bloody hell was she blushing for? Lily groaned to herself. Who was she kidding... she fancied Potter and she was living it down with pure, absolute, denial.

It's not like she could exactly tell him now, could she? Potter never lasted in a relationship for more than a month! She found it weird that he stopped his dating streak though, since fifth year. Still... he decided to target her then, to annoy her out of her wits by constantly asking her out. He was mental if he thought she'd take him seriously. Mental, she says, _mental_.

Another sigh... oh how she wished he wasn't such a prat. If he could just, just, _grow up_ a bit, maybe listening to him ask her out wouldn't be so infuriating! Lily grumbled to herself as she turned to her side. Whatever, she'd worry about her blasted feelings some other time. She needed to sleep then, and so she eventually did, unconsciously dreaming of none other than the boy she hopelessly tried to get off her mind.

Then morning came too soon for Lily as she boarded the Hogwarts Express that day. She still felt quite sleepy as she searched for a compartment, separated from her friends by the buzzing crowd. She supposed it was her fault, who would've thought Lily Evans would wake up late, for the first time, on the last day of school?

So she continued to trudge on, rubbing her eyes to stay awake. She was already nearing the end of the train and there were _still _no compartments she could slip into, none without Slytherins anyway. Lily sighed as she walked closer to the last compartment, knowing full well that she'd have no choice but to ask for permission if she could sit with its occupants, whatever house they may happen to belong to.

Taking a deep breath as a lump welled in her throat; Lily slid the door open and gasped at its occupants.

The Marauders.

Lily immediately attempted to close the door then, had it not been for Sirius bloody Black stopping the door with stronger force, she would've succeeded.

"Well, well, well." Sirius grinned. "Care to join us, Ms. Evans?"

Lily would've glared, but instead noticed James who was reading a book (surprisingly), abruptly look up at the mention of her name. She _had _imagined that, right? Lily quickly turned away, finally scowling at the annoying bloke sitting nearest to the door.

"Actually, Black, I don't." She managed to say without stuttering. _Don't panic, Lily. _"I meant to go to the other compartment."

"Oh?" Sirius questioned. "I didn't know you were friends with Malfoy, Avery, and Mulciber, Evans."

Lily wanted to Disapparate then and there but unfortunately frozen from embarrassment and fury. She felt, no, she _knew _they were all watching her, waiting for her reply. Thankfully though, somebody else spoke up. And _thankfully_, it wasn't James. _Calm down, Lily, calm down._

"Give her a break, Padfoot, it's the last day of school." Remus said, offerning Lily a friendly smile.

Sirius shrugged and fully sat back on his seat beside James, finally giving up on his attempts to tease the girl. Lily looked at Remus and hoped he knew how grateful she was. He was after all, the only one who seemed to be the most sensible among their group.

"Come and sit, Lily."

Lily nodded at Remus as she closed the door. She would just have to ignore the other three throughout their way home. It wasn't so bad, if anything, she was grateful enough to be with the Marauders instead of the Slytherins beside their compartment. At least she actually knew them, being fellow Gryffindors and all.

So Lily decided to sit beside Remus and Peter, taking the spot next to the window, in front of James. Again, it could've been worse; she actually had the scenery to look at and not, well, sit beside him. She was surprised at how silent he was though, and how he just turned back to reading his book after she came in. For once, Lily thought, she actually missed James's attention.

_Oh for Merlin's sake, Lily, get a hold of yourself!_

And so after an hour on the train and looking at nothing but trees, Lily found herself getting bored. Taking her eyes away from the window, she glanced at the other four who were with her. Remus sat calmly, reading a book. Peter seem to have fallen asleep, head drooped low and steadily breathing. Sirius on the other hand, raised a brow at the Muggle magazine he was holding, though where he got it Lily didn't bother to ask. She glanced at James then, and he looked out the window with his eyes about to close.

"Oi, Prongs!" Lily observed Sirius nudging James, eyes glued on the magazine and completely oblivious that his best friend was just about to sleep. "Prongs!" Sirius called again, "We have to try this!" He said, grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes.

James gave a slight jump as he woke up, sneezing. "What is it?"

Sirius nudged James again. "Let's use this," He pointed at a particular spot on the magazine, "For a Marauder's Dare. You know you're as bored as I am, Prongs."

James, though looking quite tired, smiled. "A Marauder's Dare, Padfoot? We haven't done that in a while, details then."

"Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed, clearly excited.

Lily watched as Sirius fished out his wand and muttered a conjuring spell, making a bucket of ice cubes float in mid-air. The girl shot a questioning glance at Remus who casually shrugged, hinting that he had no idea on whatever was going on with his friends' minds.

"Now you see James," Sirius motioned, pointing at the bucket. "Each of us will grab a handful of ice, put them inside our trousers, stay still, and see who moves or gives up first. Moony, on the other hand," Sirius gestured, "Will observe both of us and the loser will, say, give the winner their wand for a week."

"What?" Lily blurted out and caused the two boys to look at her. "Sor—"

"It's okay, Lily." James smiled, speaking to her for the first time. "You see, a Marauder can't go back on a Marauder's Dare. It's a must."

"I see." Lily nodded. She had always thought the Marauders were merely four troublemakers who decided to name themselves. From what James said, it sounded as though being a Marauder was something more serious, might border to insane even.

"Ready, James?" Sirius asked, hand hovering above the bucket. James nodded. "Remus?"

Lupin nodded and put his book to his side. "Oh and Lily, you might want to look away for a bit."

"R-Right." Lily blushed as she remembered the dare.

"On three then, Padfoot, Prongs," She heard Remus say. "One...two...three."

It was only a matter of seconds before Lily heard Remus again. "You can look now, Lily."

And so she did. The scene in front of her was quite amusing for a bystander. Sirius and James sat motionless as they looked at the floor while Remus intently watched them both, eyes never faltering from its subjects. It seemed to have gone really silent then, with nothing but Peter's light snores making a sound.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

How long had it been? Lily checked her watch: three minutes. The same serious faces greeted her when she turned to face them again. She admired their focus and will to keep going, not to mention the look of seriousness plastered on their features. Never once did she think the Marauders could look so serious without bursting out in a fit of laughter a minute later.

"Achoo!"

Lily glanced at James, snapping out of her thoughts.

"HA! Won't you look at that, Prongs!" Sirius laughed. "Looks like you'll have to part with you beloved wand for a while."

"OI! You bloody little—I didn't mean to sneeze! It's not like I planned on having a cold today!"

Ignoring James, Sirius turned to Lupin. "Moony? What's the verdict?"

"I'm sorry, Prongs," Lupin answered, looking at James apologetically. "Even if it was unintentional, it was, well, a sort of movement. I believe Padfoot wins this round, mate."

James grumbled as he gave his wand to Sirius, glowering at his friend.

The rest of the train ride went peacefully afterwards, taking only half an hour for the Express to arrive at King's Cross. Nodding to the Marauders as to say her farewell, Lily made her way through the crowd of parents and students the moment she stepped out of the train. Dragging her trunk and her owl's cage on her sides, Lily decided to stop and sit in a less crowded area for a little break.

Soon James came into view without the rest of the Marauders, Lily guessing they had all gone their separate ways. She watched him stagger with his left hand on his forehead, a frown painted on his face. Lily felt her stomach turn when he started walking to her direction. She sighed in relief however, when it didn't seem like he saw her. Though, much to Lily's dismay, something was urging her to go up to him and ask if he was alright. After all, James Potter rarely staggered, if he did at all.

When she finally stood a few feet away from him, Bellatrix Black 'accidentally' pushed James aside, almost causing him to fall. Lily caught him just in time and glared at Bellatrix who shrilly laughed as she walked away, talking to her sister Narcissa as if nothing happened.

"James... James, are you alright?" Lily asked, shaking the boy lightly.

No response.

_Merlin... James Potter just passed out._

-xxx-

The arrival of nightfall didn't improve Lily's luck. The house was eerily quiet despite her wish that she'd find her family home, waiting for her to join them. Add the fact that she was alone with an unconscious, feverish, James Potter sleeping on her bed. She even had to ask her neighbour for help to drag him upstairs and clothe him with her Dad's pajamas whilst saying he was a distant cousin who came to visit.

Lily wanted to bang her head on the wall as she thought about her situation. Why was it that _James Potter_ always seemed to manage to meet her in _and _outside of Hogwarts? First it was at the train station and now this, _this_ time at her house itself!

He just _had _to pass out when she was there. Why couldn't he have done that when Black, Lupin, or even Pettigrew were beside him? Ugh. But no, no, it just had to be that time. It was all because of Bellatrix, that snotty little—if she hadn't so kindly _shoved_ him aside, maybe he wouldn't have lost balance and Lily wouldn't have had to prevent his fall! And it's not like she could just leave him there, if anything were to happen to him it would be her responsibility, wouldn't it? That's right, she was only avoiding trouble, of course not imagining she'd land herself into a bigger one by doing so but she could still _try _to prevent more problems... right?

Lily sighed. Potter would have to stay until he got better. It was only a fever, surely he would just stay a few days. That's right, a few days with Potter couldn't be _that _bad, heck if she could withstand a whole school year with him around, a couple of days would be a breeze! But... no matter how hard she tried to dislike James that moment, success just wasn't on her side. _Face it,_ Lily told herself, _You can't resist _not _helping him when he's so defenseless_. And it was true, she knew it was true.

In all honesty, Lily Evans was more worried than she was aggravated. James's fever hadn't gone down at all. He'd also been asleep for seven hours straight since he passed out, making it impossible for him to take any medication. So Lily decided to wait, wait a bit more if he ever decided to wake up which, she hoped would be anytime soon. Until then she'd have no choice but to try and help him the traditional way by... dabbing his face with a hand towel rinsed in cold water. At least, it was what her Mum used to do to her when she was sick. True, she was a witch, and she could just use a Fever-Healing Charm but Lily didn't exactly take a great interest in Healing.

So, kneeling beside her bed, Lily took off her patient's glasses before carefully dabbing his face with the wet towel. It took her a while to get used to being so close to him, but nonetheless Lily focused on her job and even started to work on his arms, gently wiping the towel across his warm skin. Lily wasn't sure what happened after that as she slowly fell asleep in her current position, her head supported by the cushion and her free hand resting against James's fingertips.

Lily soon found herself mumbling incoherent words as she felt her Mum stroking her hair, just like she always did. She loved her touch, it felt so comforting and just, lovely. But Lily didn't open her eyes despite the sunlight surrounding her room. She wanted to sleep more, to fall back to sleep feeling her mother's touch. Lily felt the gentle hand stoking her cheek, down to her jaw line that tickled her, making her smile.

"I love you so much..."

Lily groggily looked up then, that voice was definitely not her mother's. It was a voice of a man, a deep assuring voice that actually made her believe what he said. It wasn't her father's either, her Dad always had a raspier tone when he spoke. But that voice, that voice sounded so sincere, so _caring_, that Lily felt her heart beating faster. The warm touch she felt had been gone and Lily found herself searching for it, until she saw an all too familiar smile coming from the person on her bed.

_Someone's on my bed..._

"Good morning, Lily."

"P-POTTER!"

Of _course_, how could she have forgotten?

"You know," He looked at her thoughtfully. "I was wondering where I was, definitely not in my room I thought, and not Sirius's either," He rambled on, "And then I saw you right there, so close to me, and I had to slap myself for a moment to see if I was dreaming."

Lily groaned, standing up. "If only you were."

"Oh no, I'm glad I'm not." He sniffled, "I've never seen Lily Evans," James glanced at her from head to toe, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Clad in a pink tank top coupled with white shorts." A playful smirk.

"YOU PERVERT!" Lily shrieked in disbelief as she immediately hugged herself. "D-Don't look at me like that, Potter, I'll hex you into next week!"

"I was only teasing, Lily." He sneezed. "And anyway," He met her gaze, "Why am I here?"

After Lily calmed herself down and tried to talk to her _patient _in a casual tone, she found herself retelling what happened since James passed out. He didn't seem surprise at all, he even said he remembered being pushed by someone at the station. Apparently, he had a massive headache back then and felt his cold turning for the worse. James thanked her then and Lily almost blushed, clearly not expecting him to be so grateful. When Lily told him to owl his parents to tell them where he was, James told her it was unnecessary because they were away on a cruise across Europe. His situation was almost like hers. Almost.

"Oh. Well—uh, how are you feeling?" Lily asked, diverting the conversation.

"Heavy. Head aches. Runny nose. I hate being sick."

"No one's fond of being sick." Lily rolled her eyes before walking towards him, absent-mindedly putting her hand on his forehead. "That's no good," She said, placing a digital thermometer under his tongue before James could utter a word. Lily waited for a few seconds, oblivious from James's eyes. "Your fever hasn't gone down, Potter." She stared at the thermometer disapprovingly. "You need to take medication... I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Right," She said, turning away from him as soon as she could, quickly striding to the door. Lily found the kitchen as her refuge as her cheeks grew warm, cursing her teenage hormones for making her blush. Shaking herself off her trance, Lily opened the fridge to search for anything James could eat. Her eyes landed on a small pot and Lily smiled as she placed it on the counter. It was her mother's specialty, cream of chicken soup. Humming a song to herself, Lily poured some of the soup onto a bowl before heating it on the microwave. When it was done, she placed a glass of water on the tray with the bowl, a napkin, and a spoon.

Reaching her room once more, Lily tried to sound nonchalant as she cleared her throat. "Eat this first." She said, placing the tray on James's lap. He only nodded with a smile.

Lily watched as James slowly sat up, breathing just a bit heavier when he leaned on the headrest for support. She wondered if she should assist him but soon decided against it. He could feed himself. Right? But Lily was proven wrong, after surveying James's attempts to eat at a snail's pace, Lily instinctively grabbed the spoon and the bowl from him.

"Hopeless." She muttered, shaking her head. James shot her a questioning look. Instead of responding though, Lily scooped a spoonful of soup and brought it to his mouth. "I can't believe I'm feeding you, Potter. I swear I'll hex you if you tell a soul. Now open up and eat."

"Yes, ma'am," James obeyed, a smirk curving up his lips as he opened his mouth. "You know, Lily, I think I actually like being sick today."

"Don't push it, Potter."

"Please, just call me James." He insisted, sniffing.

"Potter."

"James."

"Potter."

"James."

"_James_—happy now?"

James grinned. "Very."

Lily scowled.

"Take this," Lily said after ten minutes of silently feeding the boy. She handed him a pill and held the glass of water in her hand. "Then you can go back to sleep." He merely looked at her and shook his head. "Take it, Potter. _Please_." Still he remained unmoved. Why was be being so stubborn now?

"I hate that stuff," He finally mumbled. "Always have a hard time swallowing..."

"You need it, James." Lily stated matter-of-factly. "You won't get well otherwise."

James pouted.

_A pout? _Lily mused, _he actually looked quite cute_. Oh what was she going on about? She had to stay focus. _Focus!_ Lily held the tablet right to his mouth, he shut it tight before turning the other way. "_James_," She tried to calm herself. "Don't make me force it on you." But still he didn't move, he even ignored her, obviously thinking she was bluffing. Was she now? A challenge, Lily thought, he was challenging her. Of course, what had she expected, he was a Marauder after all.

_Oh no you don't. _He didn't just close her eyes on her to sleep, did he? Lily flared. She was going to make him take the tablet just to let him know that when Lily Evans got serious, she was _serious_.

Standing up, Lily leaned one hand on the headrest, bent down, and waited for James to turn her way. When he finally sensed her presence hovering him, he faced her and watched her plop the tablet in her mouth before capturing his lips. Lily Evans could not believe she just initiated a kiss, her _first_ kiss, just to make sure the bloody prat took the medicine. But his lips tasted of cream of chicken soup, her favourite. Tasting the bitterness of the pill on her tongue, Lily instantly begged James's mouth for entrance.

Lily smirked as she ran a hand through his messy hair, causing him to arch his back as he moaned. Her tongue danced with his for a while before she pulled away, grabbed the glass of water on the table, and immediately ushered it to his mouth. James stared at the glass in shock before taking two gulps.

James chuckled as he lied on the bed. "Our first kiss, I can't believe it. And you actually got me to take the pill."

"You're demented, Potter, demented." _Their _first kiss? He was beyond infuriating! "Next time I'll use the Imperius Curse on you instead!"

"Please don't, Lily, I don't want you going to Azkaban just because you wanted me to get better." He watched her with glee as her face flushed pink. "Besides, I prefer your... forceful method just now. It's more romantic don't you think?"

"Shut it and sleep, Potter." And without another word, Lily stormed off her room, banging the door shut.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lily didn't bother to check on James, even to the point of regretting of taking him in. No matter, she would occupy herself with cleaning the rest of the house instead. Her parents at least, would be pleased when they got home. And so Lily dusted, wiped, swept, organized, and arranged everything thing she thought needed it. After four hours of cleaning and busying herself, Lily crashed on the couch, completely exhausted.

Trying to steady her breath as she tied her long hair in a ponytail, Lily only found herself thinking about James again. He could be such a jerk, joking like that. Yes, she was at fault for what she did, giving him something to tease her with, but he didn't have to flaunt it to her face. Especially since he could probably tell it was hard enough for her to live it down with just the two of them knowing about it. What more if he told his friends? She would be a laughing stock.

"Lily?"

The girl jumped and glared at the person who sat beside her. "What, Potter?" She spat.

"I think it's about time I take the second dose..."

"Right. It's on the dining table." She closed her eyes as he walked away. Thank goodness. Sleep, sleep would be best then, but only a minute had passed when Lily heard his voice again. _Merlin, help me. Don't let me kill this boy._

"Lily?"

"WHAT?" She snapped, fighting the urge to pummel James.

"Sorry about this morning."

And he actually looked it. "It's fine." Lily managed to say, calming down a bit. "Go back upstairs and rest."

"L-Lily?" The uncertainty in James's voice _almost _got to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me that much?"

Okay, not _that _wasn't what she was expecting. "Hate's too strong of a word, Potter. I just dislike you is all."

"Why?"

Did he just ask _why_? And did he just... sound _hurt_? Lily shook her head, no, of course not. She was just seeing things. "Because you're immature and you annoy the hell out of me when you ask me out." _And you also confuse me so much._

"Why? And it's not like I can help it," James took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "I just want you to go out with me."

"_Why? _Because, James!" She exploded, glaring daggers at him. "Do you honestly think I'll take you seriously? You've practically dated every girl in Hogwarts!" Just _how _could she possibly think he was serious about _her_? "They're all better than me, James. I'm just... just..." Lily bit her lip, "An ordinary boring nerd who has her nose buried behind books! Heck, I've never even dated once in my life. What makes you think I'll believe you when you ask me out? Do you see what I'm saying?" Tears, Lily hated tears. "Why would you of all people... choose me?"

"That's not true, Lily." James held her hand as she struggled to pull away. "Listen to me." He pleaded, not letting go. "It's true I can get pretty immature and it's true I've been in a lot of relationships but Lily, you're the only one I've gone after this long. I don't care if you see yourself as an 'ordinary boring nerd'," He teased her lightly and caused her to pout, "You can make me drink Veritaserum and see for yourself, I really fancy you."

"You're different, Lily." James went on, wiping her tears away. "I've never met anyone like you. You speak what's on your mind and you're not afraid to do it. You don't act like someone you're not just to impress anyone." Lily eyed him carefully, a blush still on her face. "I feel like you're the only one who'll accept me for who I am, not for what I am in name or whatever others say. You're real, you're, well, you."

They sat in silence for a while then: James looking anywhere _but _Lily after his confession. Meanwhile Lily just stared at him, trying to figure out what to do. In actuality, Lily's doubts have all been swept away the moment he answered her question. It was like the incident that morning when she heard his voice, telling her he loved her. Her eyes landed on their entwined hands before she glanced at him and found that he was blushing as well. Lily couldn't deny her feelings, her _joy_ at his words. She felt so loved and cherished when he said those words.

"James?" She breathed.

"Y-Yes, Lily?"

"Kiss me." James was bewildered, the expression on his face priceless. Lily laughed softly as if reading his mind. "No, you're not hearing things." Lily watched him hesitate, unsure if it was a trick. Shaking her head in amusement, Lily shifted closer to him; perhaps it was her turn to tease him? "Hurry up, James, I might change my mind."

And just like that, Lily found herself chuckling as James kissed her full on the mouth, taking his time as he lay her down the couch, lips never leaving hers. Lily felt him smile as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her side. How good it felt, how _right_. This time, it was James who coaxed her lips for entrance which Lily welcomed as she nibbled his bottom lip. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. Feeling him deepen the kiss, slowly, _teasingly_, Lily heard herself moan as his arms explored her hair, the other nuzzling her neck. And he left her breathless just like that, her lips wanting more.

"Wow," He gasped, breathing heavily. "That was amazing... wow." James trailed kisses up her ear and whispered, "_You're_ amazing."

Lily could only laugh. "I love you too, James."

And James didn't stop himself from diving into bliss again. And again. And again...

So when James Potter was finally all better, it was Lily, his girlfriend, who lay in bed sick. They even received a Howler from Sirius after they told him they were finally together. Poor Sirius almost fell off the stairs (according to Lupin who was with him when James's owl dropped the letter). The couple laughed as they listened to the Howler, Sirius calling them lovesick idiots for snogging senseless while the other was literally sick. Lily smiled as she glanced at James holding her hand, maybe being lovesick wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Notes:**

Blimey, sorry if that sounded rush! But I had to write it, I was in need of some LJ fluff and this idea came to mind. It's my first HP fic, I hope it wasn't that bad. How was it?


End file.
